Fan: The Maze of Secrets
Chapter 1 Ghost lay in bed, half asleep, half wanting to go to sleep. He had just woken up from another pointless nightmare, but he hadn't bothered to open his eyes. He was about to go back to sleep but something wasn't right. Then he realized it was his face. Someone's hand was gently rested on his cheek, their thum rubbing back and forth as almost to comfort him. He then also realized that somebody was probably in the bed with him, attached to that arm. A little uncomfortable, He pondered about who it could be. He could tell they were wearing a silk like glove or their hand wouldn't be so soft. He also knew it couldn't be Johnny because, 1, Johnny doesn't wear gloves, 2, Johnny is never that creepy, and 3, he could hear Johnny snoring in the other bed from there. Then it hit him. He expectantly opened his eyes and notices two things. The thing he expected, Aimee laying there smiling back at him, and one that he didn't, the fact she was two inches close. The second one scared him and he jumped back only to fall on the floor with a thud. This aroused his partner, Toast, who wearily looked over the edge of his bed to see him laying there. Toast then saw that his partner has a nose bleed. Ghost sat up, wiping the blood with his hand and looking at it. But Toast saw the fault in doing so and tried to stop him. "Sir, don't..." but it but it was too late. As Ghost looked at his blood, his pupils grew small, almost crazed. Toast raced to the kitchen to get some tea, which normally worked in these situations. He rushed back to find his partner was thankfully still where he was before, whispering to himself as he would. He gave him the tea and watched as his eyes resided back to normal size. Chapter 2 "...Johnny? What happened?" He asked, not knowing what happened seconds before. "Oh, nothing Sir. You had just fallen out of bed" he replied. "That's the only part I do remember..." He got up and remembers then why exactly he had fallen. He turned and sure enough, There was Aimee, sitting on his bed. He hadn't gotten a good look at her the first time, but he realized she wasn't wearing what she usually does. Her dress was replaced with a shorter silk one, green with a black hemming. She also had her hair down and her rose and shoes were on the floor, next to the bed. he then watched as she did something he never knew she could. She was lifted into the air as her power circled around her. She stayed in the air for a second, then was lowered and she was in her original clothing. Toast got up from the computer and went to the kitchen. "Do you want anything, Sir?" He asked Ghost as he walked "sure." Ghost replied and he came back with two bisects, a cup of tea, and some coffee. He gave Ghost the coffee and set the bisects on the table next to the computer where Ghost was now sitting. He sat on the chair next to him and Ghost looked for a case, while Toast confronted Aimee. "What are you doing here, Aimee?" he asked, slightly afraid of what she would say. "I came to see the two of you, no? she replied with her usual French ascent, not giving much helpful information. Toast sighed, shrugged and turned back to the computer. Chapter 3 After a few minutes she spoke again "Mr. Ghost? she said wearily, like she was scared. "Uh... ya?" he replied, looking from the computer, seeing what she saw. A black smoke seeped into the room, staying low to the floor. It moved as one, like a snake of darkness, to rap around Aimee's feet. Then in an instant, everything happened at once. The smoke pulled back towards the door, bringing Aimee with it. She grabbed the door frame as it pulled her out and then she lost grip. They looked at each other and thought the same thing. a minute later, Both Johnny's were running after Aimee, following her or her screams, which the residence of the apartment didn't seem to notice. They chased her out of the building and took a corner, But she was gone. They both stepped forward and then the floor collapsed. They fell to the floor of a dimly lit, stone hallway. The ceiling closed up and Ghost and Toast were left there. They got up and saw Aimee on the floor, knocked out cold. They rushed over to her to check if she was ok and she was, which relieved both of them. They both thought she was weird, but a small part of them had grown to see her as a friend. Chapter 4 Since they couldn't wake her up, Ghost carried her as they walked, which he wasn't very happy about. They walked for about 20 minutes with nothing. He looked down at her and realized something. She wasn't knocked out anymore, but her eyes were still closed. She must have come to, then fallen asleep he thought. Without thinking he smiled, with the thought of how as much as she scared him, it was kind of cute. Toast turned to say something and saw his partner smiling down at their friend. Ghost looked up and saw Toast with a smug face on as he looked at him. Once he realized why, he said while blushing uncontrollably, " if you think I like her, Your crazy." "whatever you say, Sir." he said and looked ahead. Ghost though he heard some sarcasm in that response, but he pushed it aside. A minute later, Aimee awoke and looked up at Ghost. "Mr. Ghost?" she asked, a little unsure of what was going on. "Oh, Your awake." he said as he let her down. They continued forward till they came to a point in the cave that the room changed. the hall squared out and it turned into a hallway, like one you would see in a hotel. They walked forward and heard a thud, Then turned back and what was once a tunnel was now a wall. There was no turning back. Chapter 5 They walked forward to the end of the hall, where there was a turn. They didn't bother checking the door's because they knew they would be locked. They kept walking taking 3 other turns. "Mr. Ghost? Haven't we already been here?" asked Aimee. He looked up from his devises and looked around "No, that's imposs..." he quickly realized that she was right. suddenly a door at the end of the hall opened on its own, and Toast devises went off. "Sir, there's something down there. Level 2 possibly." he said " Ok, lets go." he replied. They quickly ran down the hall, stopping a few feet away from the door. They slowly approached the door, and looked in. It seemed normal enough, though. It was a small room with a low table, surrounded by two chairs and a couch, and a book case in the corner. They slowly walked in and then it happened. out of no where all three of them were hit in the head, enough to knock them out, but not instantly, they fell to the floor and the last thing Ghost saw before blacking out was the bookshelf opening like a door, and some one he couldn't make out walking through. Chapter 6 Ghost woke up, hanging by his wrists, which were tied together, high enough that his toes skimmed the floor. He could feel his knife in his pocket, but wondered why he wasn't un-armed. He was also dressed different, too. His shirt, jacket, bag, and shoes were gone, and his jeans were torn. For Johnny, this was weird because he would always wear his jacket, let alone his shirt, leaving him feeling exposed and uncomfortable. To his left was Johnny, who was also shirtless and shoeless. But what startled him was when he looked to his right where Aimee was tied up. She was a whole other story. in replace of her dress, she was wearing a green, strapless, bikini-like top with gold beads on black strings hanging around near the bottom hem. she also had a similar short-skirt with the same beads and color. She wore gold anklets and wrist-bands and her hair was also let down. The only thing remaining was her necklace, which fit the outfit, thus giving no reason to take it. "Sir?" said Johnny, who had apparently woken. "Yes?" Ghost replied "what happened?" "don't know" "How long?" "don't know" "where are we?" "Don't know?" "Do you know anything?" Toast asked, now a little agitated "I know that this it the most exposed I've ever been, and I hate it." Said Ghost. Toast's eyes widened, showing he didn't realize the clothing change, and looked down to see himself also half naked. His expression showed, like Ghost, he wasn't thrilled, But his Words said otherwise. "It's not that bad." he said, reassuringly. "where's Aimee?" Ghost leaned back so he could see her on his other side. His eye went wider then known possible. "what happened to her?" "Don't know" "can you stop?" "don't know" Toast looked over to his partner with a face that said "really" all over it but all Ghost could do is smile. Eventually, Toast smiled back. Chapter 7 Right after they stopped talking, Aimee stirred, then awoke. She looked around, than at her clothing, and then at them. "what the heck is going on?" But before Ghost could answer, toast said, "Don't even get him started. lets just say he doesn't know any more that you and I." Ghost realized he was talking about his joke earlier. "actually, I think I understand some of it." Ghost said, theorizing "With the powers demonstrated with the changing walls, we can tell the ghost is at least a level 5." "But my radar said something around level 2." said Toast. They both thought about it for a moment, but were surprised to hear Aimee pipe in. "this level 5 ghost must be controlling multiple smaller ghost, possibly level 2. But, from the over use of blood, and the weird changing of clothing, I think it's trying to get into one of our emotions, then doing it to the others to cover up who it is." she looked at them to see them with there mouths wide open, in awe. "what?" she said, "its not like I don't pay attention to you guys when your talking about this stuff." they closed there mouthed and changed topic. "Well, how are we going to get out of here?" Just then a man walked in. he had black hair, brown eye, and an unmistakable brown cowboy hat. Ghost eyes narrowed as he said he name as nothing but a growl, "Maxwell" "good for you, you know who I am." he said with some obvious sarcasm. Aimee looked at him for a few seconds, then her face lit up with an idea. She looked back at Maxwell, "Maxwell, could you please loosen the rope on my wrists? it's way to tight." Ghost thought she was trying to get him to loosen it so she could get out, but she was much smarter then that. "not a chance" he said without looking back. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase?" she begged in the most annoying voice they had ever heard. "If I loosen it, will you Shut Up???" he said, his hands over his ears. "yes" she replied. He finally gave in and walked over to her, grumbling something about annoying girls telling him what to do. But the second he got close enough, She kneed him in the gut, sending him to the floor. She then picked up the keys with her foot, tossed them perfectly to her hands and unlocked the cuffs on her hand from the wall and untied the extra roping. She turned and saw the boys looking at her in awe, once again. "you guys need to get used to me being better than you, and quickly." she said and then unlocked the cuffs on them as well. Chapter 8 As they were about to leave, Aimee noticed a note on the table. She called the boys over and read it out loud. '' If you think that was hard, wait for your next attack. you will never see It coming and won't know who it is, for they may be among you. you will die, and there nothing you can do about it'' they stared at it for a moment. They were in silence except until they notice Ghost was breathing heavy. "Are you ok, Sir?" asked Toast "hmm?" said Ghost, looking up "oh yah, I'm fine." he sounded confident but he seemed on edge, and figity. They reluctantly pushed it aside and left the room together, Ghost leading. As they walked, Toast was working on his gadgets, and Aimee was looking at Ghost. She could tell something was wrong. She noticed it when Maxwell gave in. She didn't expect it to be that easy, and that's the point. it was too easy. They were being let into some trap that they couldn't find, and she thought Johnny had something to do with it. She couldn't figure it out so she though she would tell Toast and see what he thought about it. When she was done, he looked at Ghost, who was still ahead. "your right." he said, "but there's nothing we can do about it if we don't know what it is." "I know, I just feel like any second now everything will click into place..." as if on que, Ghost suddenly tripped on what looked like a trip wire. Both Toast and Aimee froze. He got up, and wiped his nose... visions of That morning flashed through Toast's and Aimee's mind, everything clicking into place. "The bloody walls, the change of clothing, and note..." "...all to make him closer and closer so that..." "When this happened, his blood would set him off." They looked at each other and said the same thing, "They are trying to kill us with Jimmy Casket." They looked over at "Jimmy" and watched as he got up and grabbed the knife that was placed in his pocket. He turned his head to Toast and smiled. "hay you!" he said in a higher pitch voice that normal. he walked forward towards Johnny and He backed up. He backed into a wall that had appeared out of nowhere, blocking the way they had came from. He walked up to Johnny with a wicked smile and leaned in to the point that Johnny could feel his breath and said a single phrase, "Hay Johnny, Wanna know my secret??" He brought his knife up and brought it down, but his arm was caught by something. There was Aimee, standing between the two, holding Jimmy's wrist, the knife inches from her head. for some reason, she now had biker gloves, something Johnny guessed were the only things she could change, sense there clothing was magical. She looked at him with narrowed eyes and a small smile on her face and said, "You shouldn't play with knives..." she threw his arm back with such force it sent his stumbling back. "They're dangerous." "You need to wait your turn, young lady." he said in a childish voice, "But if you must be first. Fine." he looked at her and smiled wickedly and spun the knife in his fingers like a baton. Johnny spoke in. "Aimee, he's more powerful than you think." She looked back with a face of confidence, her head up and mouth curved into a small smile. "I Know." She looked back at Jimmy and said what Johnny was scared might be her last words, "let's see if you can handle My secret." Chapter 9 He ran at her as she stood still, as if not caring. As he got close enough to reach he thrust his knife at her and she jumped over him and landed in a roll, then kicking him in the side. He turned with a face of pure anger and ran at her again, but prepared. They went on for a while, Him stabbing, her dogging then attacking, him counter-attacking. It went on for a bit, but they were matched. Finally, he caught her in her side. It was nothing big, but it hurt her enough to get her on the floor. He walked up to her and talked. " I'm surprised to find someone almost as good as me. It's sad I have to kill you." he got ready, but he looked at her and saw something he didn't expect. She was healing quickly for some reason, but she didn't get up. She sat there... crying! This caught his off guard, which is what Aimee needed. She brought her foot up into a side kick, hitting Jimmy in the face, knocking him out. Johnny ran over to Aimee, who even though had just kicked butt, still was bleeding and in pain. He confirmed she would be ok, though. She got up, and the cut was almost gone! "that's weird." said Toast. Thinking of when she was knocked out earlier, Aimee went to pick up Johnny, who they hoped would be sane when he woke up. She put his knife in one hand and held Johnny over her shoulder with the other. "Do you need help?" he asked, still a little dazed by what had happened. "You can help by finding a way out of here." she said as she looked around for one herself. Suddenly a chunk in the sealing opened up. with the help of some piping hanging around, they were able to get out. "Thank god!" Toast exclaimed as he pulled himself up, "I've never been so happy to see the sun before in my life!" They grabbed a bus and got back to they're apartment. Johnny got to putting away his equipment, while Aimee put Ghost on the bed. She turned to leave, she felt a hand grab hers, and spun to see Johnny Ghost sitting there, Starring back. "What happened?" he said. "It doesn't madder, you need to rest." she replied softly as she kissed him on the forehead, which for one, he didn't object to. He was to tired to do anything, so he laid down and went back to sleep. They all needed the same thing. She went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas and got into bed next to him. Chapter 10 Ghost woke up, feeling odd. he couldn't tell what was going on. The last thing he remembered was tripping on something. He just didn't know where he was. Then it hit him. He expectantly opened his eyes and notices Three things. The thing he expected, Aimee laying there smiling back at him, The other one he expected, the fact she was two inches close, and one that he didn't, that fact that this felt weirdly familiar. He looked around and saw two things automatically. He saw Aimee, with a blood stained cloth on her waist, and his knife on the table, also blood stained. He knew that could only mean one thing. "what did I do to you?" he asked, his voice small and short, like a small child. "Nothing I won't forgive you for." she replied, honestly. He looked at her and smiled, but his eye looked sad like he wouldn't forgive himself. "I just can't..." she stopped him with a kiss that shocked him completely. But, what shocked her was the fact he didn't pull away. he simply gave in and kissed her right back, which she didn't mind, obviously. Seconds later, Toast walked in and froze. He thought for a moment and got the best thing for that situation. A camera. At the sound of the flash, they both stopped and looked around till there eyes landed on Toast. He laughed as Aimee rolled her eyes and Ghost started blushing like crazy. "That's for the scrapbook, Sir!" he said, Smiling. Still blushing like heck, He smiled back. Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Johnny Toast Category:Amiee x Johnny Ghost Category:PIE Category:Fan Fiction Category:Jimmy Casket